The development of electronic technology enables the electronic components to develop towards higher precision, higher reliability, quicker response and miniaturization. The Surface Mounting Technology (SMT) technology increasingly requires the surface mounting of the electronic components. Thermosensitive chip as an electronic component has unparalleled advantages: easy installation, high efficiency, no wire lead thereby no parasitic inductance, and electrodes disposed in the epoxy or glass encapsulation layer thereby gaining a higher reliability.
Thermistors and temperature sensors, with thermosensitive chips being the key components and with different encapsulation modes, are widely used in temperature detection circuit, temperature compensation circuit and temperature control circuit. The thermosensitive chips play a key role in transforming the temperature variables into the required electronic signals.
The widespread use of thermosensitive chips requires them to be of high precision, high reliability and quick response so as to cater for people's needs for experiencing the electronic technology.
In the known art, the manufacturing method of thermosensitive chips is as follows: to prepare a thermosensitive ceramic semiconductor substrate, then to print the metal electrode layers, and to cut up the thermosensitive chips. The thermosensitive chips made by such method have the following defects:
(1) The response is not quick enough: For the existing thermosensitive chips that can weld the CP wire and enameled wire or can test the resistance value, their response time is more than 2 seconds, which is too long.
(2) It is difficult to control the precision of the resistance value. While cutting up the thermosensitive chips by semiconductor cutting-up technique, the smaller the cutting-up size is, the greater the resistance value error is and the more difficult to test the resistance value of thermosensitive chips.